Town of Mystery
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: A new town, a new life, a wonderful new monochrome existance awaits young Ciel Phantomhive. A crazy blonde, a creepy priest and a beautiful man are waiting for the one they so loath and love. Au, CielxSebastian, warning, will get creepy
1. Warning read first

**Standard Notice for All Who Intend to Continue Reading.**

**Hello, this is the author Hitomi, I would like to make a statement before you being reading, this fanfiction is very old, which mean an unprecedented amount of errors, clichés, bad spelling, bad tact, uncalled for and unjustly outspoken opinions and the like. I am not proud of these works and will take them down shortly in lieu of something far more tolerable. **

**If you wish to continue reading, but all means go on.**


	2. Chapter 1

_This originally had a Beta, but for some reason something went screwy with the reception in my email, so this is the unbetaed versio. If I can find a way to make it work with her, or find a different beta, then I'll post that when its done. I don't know if I'll finish this story, but I have a good plot and astounding ending in mind, I just need to think of how to flesh_

_it out, so reviews will help with that I recommend listening to the 'Almost Alice" album for the new Alice in Wonderland while reading, I did so while writing it. So review, and please enjoy. It might get dark by the second chapter, and really dark by the last._

_I own nothing, all credit for characters go to Yana Toboso_

Chapter 1

The hills passed in silence outside the foggy window of his aunt's car. The green seemed to go on forever, as though it were an endless sea that ran on and on, never meeting the white of the cloud filled sky. He hadn't seen any other colors outside the window for some hours; the sky had disappeared with the trees and the flowers. He looked forward to see the road disappear into the far distance, not a land mark in site. His only indication that they were moving was the racing of the yellow lines to the right of the car.

He sighed for the up tenth time and closed his eyes, the image of the world outside sickening him. He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, there where suddenly trees everywhere. All of them stunted and leafless, there seemed to be no rise and fall to the land anymore. Just tree after tree.

"We should be there in about fifteen minuets" his aunt's voice cut the silence like an arrow. He hummed to show he had heard her and they drove on. The boy became uneasy as he continued to gaze forward. The trees seemed to just create an endless tunnel over the road, white at the very end. Soon he witnessed the end of the tree's approach the car. He held his breath for what seemed like no reason as the car raced past the last tree.

The trees opened into a wide meadow like area, the trees bordering the edges of the town that was situated in the center. The building were all very old and Victorian, the church could be seen in the center of town, what he assumed was the school building near the far left. The rest where houses and stores. As they approached the sign that said "Welcome to Horristal" A man in black suddenly came into the line of the boy's vision, he looked closer, and pressing his nose to the glass as the car drove closer to the man. As the car flashed by, he caught site of red glinting eyes and a cat like smirk. The seat obscured his vision and he leaned around it frantically to see the man again, but he was gone.

"Are you alright Ciel?" his aunt asked with a concerned tone.

"Fine" murmured Ciel, sitting back down with a perplexed look. _What the hell, he was just there, how could he have gotten out of my line of vision so fast?_

The house was as the rest, two stories, intricate designs, gothic steeples and double doors. It was a light blue color, which his aunt detested. He didn't mind very much, he thought it gave a nice homely appeal to the ancient building. It was near the tree line; in fact the tree line was their back fence. There was a little dirt path that led down into the winding wilderness of stunted growth.

It was an improvement from his home town in his opinion. That place had been boring. Nothing had ever happened. He was happy to be in this still place, it reminded him of himself. Though as he stepped out of the car and looked around at the surrounding houses and the white sky, a sense of dread washed him in cold blood. His aunt stepped out at well and walked around the car, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"It's so quiet here hmm? Just what we need" with a sigh she went to unpack the trunks from the little red car, grabbing her own and telling him to get his as she walked past and into the home. He shuddered and did as told, following her up to the porch where she was fiddling with the keys.

When the door finally opened they stepped into the front hall, a grand chandelier hung above them, a foyer to the left, and a spacious room to the right that seemed to lead into the kitchen. His aunt whistled.

"This is beautiful, we really scored huh Ciel?" she winked at him and went to examine the rest of the house. Ciel dragged his things up the stairs and chose a room to the right of the top of the stairs. He left his trunk and went to examine the rest of the house. It seemed most of the original furniture was there, covered in white sheets and dust. A tall figure intrigued him, standing at the end of the hall. He walked to it figuring it was a mirror or some sort of statue. He grasped the sheet, dust puffing into the air and tore the covering away to reveal a full length mirror, a spreading crack in the bottom right hand corner of the frame.

He stared in the mirror examining him. His blue-grey hair, and his azure eyes, one of which was covered behind the sweep of his bangs. His pale skin glowed in the white light, making it appear almost translucent. He was slightly to skinny for his age and wore a form fitting grey sweater as well as dark skinny jeans and sneakers. His eyes widened at the figure suddenly standing at the end of the hall.

He turned quickly but saw nothing except his aunt coming up the top step of the stairs. She walked over to him, looking at the mirror.

"What a beautiful mirror!" she said. "But why is it in front of the window?" she moved Ceil aside and he gave her a look.

"What are you talking about, it's cracked" he said as she knelt to examine it better. His eye widened again as he saw the crack was gone. The mirror was in perfect condition.

"What was that honey?" she said still looking at the mirror. He gaped for a second before murmuring.

"Nothing" he turned on his heals and walked away as his aunt began examining herself in the mirror, fixing her short cropped hair. He walked down the hall to his new room and began ripping away the sheets. One revealed another mirror, one an oak dresser, a night stand, a desk and a chair, and the last was a four poster bed against the corner. He kicked the dusty sheets over to the door and looked around.

The room was fairly spacious, with three windows; two on one wall the other on the wall with the desk. It was alright, he thought and moved downstairs, ignoring his aunt who was talking on her cell phone to someone about the electricity and gas. He called an 'I'm going out' over his shoulder before closing the door, knowing his aunt hadn't heard him and wouldn't have if he had spoken directly to her.

He walked down the silent street looking up at the unlit windows of the houses he passed. Eventually he found his way into town where a few people were mulling around, though they moved in an odd way, as though everything was choreographed. It seemed like they where putting on a show of being an average town. He came to the center of town, where the church stood, surrounded by a small park with marble benches and more of the stunted trees. He walked into the park, his face a careful mask of stone as he examined the engraving on the bench. 'Sin is a matter of Black and White, there is no reason to it, only punishment.' He blinked. _That's happy_. He thought as he strode towards the church.

It seemed to grow taller as he approached, looming over him and he felt a sense of impending unease as the bells rang six and crows scattered, cawing threats to the world. The doors to the church were open, so he just continued in. Looking around he saw that the interior of the church was completely white, the stain glass consisting of only three colors, grey, black, and red. He walked down the isle, settling in the front row of pews and sighing, he closed his eyes. He always felt safe in churches. Though this one had a unique sense to it, as though it was wearing a mask.

This mask had a kind smile, so tight that if pushed only a little more, the mask would crack in half. It was a very unnerving feeling.

"Hello young man" a voice said. His eyes shot open and he looked up to meet, well almost meet, the eyes of a man with very long grey hair, dressed in a black priests robe. He had a very friendly smile on his face, one that would crack at any moment. "You and your aunt are new to town…aren't you?" he said, crossing his arms. His hands were hidden in the very long sleeves of the robe.

"Um" Ciel cleared his through. "Yes sir, my name is Ciel Phantomhive." He rose and bowed slightly. The man tilted his head to the side.

"Ciel? That is a female Greek name that means…blind one" Ciel's face fell slightly, but he kept his fake smile.

"Really? I hadn't known" The man seemed to look at him for a moment with his forced smile still intact. Ciel was certain the skin on his face would begin to crack soon. For a moment, they said nothing, and Ciel became very uncomfortable. When it seemed the Priest would say no more, he bowed and strode quickly to the doors.

"I hope to see you and your aunt on Sunday" he heard over his shoulder. He burst out into the dimming light of the little park and inhaled deeply. He realized that the air in the church had been extremely stale. No one was out now, so he decided to head home, as it was getting dark. He came to his street and froze when a man in black appeared on the other side of the street. Ciel turned slowly to face him, and the man seemed to mirror his motion. Ciel looked right then left, noting the man did so too, and then walked towards him, crossing the street.

The man walked forward as he did, step by step. Ciel froze, the man froze. He continued again, intrigued by this man and met him in the middle of the street. There were no street lights here, so the man's face was in shadow, but his red eyes were all too noticeable.

"Hello" Ciel said in a quiet voice. The man smiled at him and bowed.

"Hello" he repeated. Ciel let a small smile slip past his mask. The man's voice was very dark but seemed to ring through the still air like it was a bell ringing through the silence. It felt so good to Ciel's ears; he wanted to hear it again.

"My name is Ciel, my Aunt and I just moved here" he held out his hand to shake the man's hand. But instead of shaking it, the man took it and placed a light kiss there, causing Ciel to blush.

"It is an honor, Ciel, my name is Sebastian" his voice was so musical. Ciel looked into the eyes of this man called Sebastian and instantly felt a sense of calm chase away the dread that had been lingering at the peripheral of his sense since he had gotten out of the car that afternoon.

"Do you live in this neighborhood?" Ciel asked. The man smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes" he answered.

"Really? Our house is the big blue one towards the trees" he said, feeling exited for some reason; perhaps it was because Sebastian had not released his hand.

"Yes, I know that house well" he said.

"Did you know the people who had lived there before us?"

"Yes"

"Really, what happened to them?"

"The where killed" Ceil's skin crawled slightly as the man answered, charming smile in place.

"They where?" Sebastian nodded and Ceil's eyes danced with fascination. "That's so interesting, what happened?" he asked, the man led him to a bench under a tree on the side of the road.

"It's rather disturbing, are sure you would like to know?" Ciel nodded, he loved a good horror story. "Alright then, there was a man who lived there with his daughter. Her name was Elizabeth, she was…fourteen when they lived there. The man had slowly started to go insane after his wife, Alice had left them. One day he left and didn't return for several days, into the woods."

"He left his daughter all alone?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, she had said that in the middle of the night he had gotten up murmuring to himself and walked off into the woods, when he came back, he took a knife and killed his daughter, then hung himself in the tree in the back of the house." Ciel sat very still, taking the information in.

"What was the man's name?" he asked, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes. His hand felt very cold suddenly, and he looked down to see the man was no longer holding it. He looked up to find that Sebastian was walking away, down the street. "Wait! Finish your story!" He called after the man, who turned at his voice and smirked. The darkness swallowed him completely then and the silence returned. Ciel, perplexed sat there for a moment, before going back to his house.

"Ceil, you have School on Monday, you should go make some friends tomorrow and well go to church on Sunday, alright?" His aunt asked over dinner. Ciel nodded, finishing his meal and going upstairs were he sat in his room for a while. Around eleven, he took out his diary and wrote one entry.

_November 2, _

_Today was very interesting. I met the priest, he seemed rather odd. I don't like him. But I met someone I really like. He told me a story about a girl named Elizabeth and her insane father. I really wished he had finished the story before walking off like that. His name was Sebastian. Such a beautiful name…I hope tomorrow holds more people like Sebastian._


	3. Chapter 2

_Warning, this is still unbetaed. _

_All credit for the characters goes to the creator of Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso_

_And the song, 'Her Name is Alice' Belongs to Shinedown_

November 3rd

He awoke around eight and stayed in his room for a few hours before coming out the door. He saw a doll lying at the end of the hall and knelt to examine it. His aunt must have moved the mirror, for it was no where to be seen. He picked up the porcelain doll and smiled at its cracked face and missing eye. _Looks like she couldn't hold her smile, weak little thing_ He held the doll by its foot and looked out the window. He now had a perfect view of the giant oak in the back yard; it was the only tree inside the property line. An old rope hung from it. _Hmm, maybe I can make it into a swing_. With that he turned and walked back down the hall.

He tossed the doll in his room, not seeing where it landed and went down the stairs. His aunt was still asleep so he took an apple from the bowl, washed it and went out the back door into the yard. He munched on the apple and looked up at the white sky. His eyes finally landed on the dirt path leading into the dead woods. He shrugged and dropped his apple core on the ground. Crossing the yard he felt someone's eyes on him from the general direction of the oak. He turned and saw nothing, then continued on his way.

The forest was just as silent as the town and he decided he liked it a lot. The trees made a tunnel around the path as it slopped sharply downhill. He walked for a while and soon lost himself in the woods. The feeling of no direction was thrilling and he continued to walk deeper into the forest. Everything looked the same, but he didn't really mind. The grey bark of the trees and the mist that seemed to never get any closer were the only things he saw for a while.

"I invite you to a world were there is no such thing as time, and every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind" A velvety voice sang through the forest, high and sweet. He followed the voice. "And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels" Ciel came to an opening in the trees and the sweet voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "To stand outside your virtue, no one can ever hurt you" He looked up to see a beautiful blond boy sitting on the high branches of one of the trees, watching him. He leapt down in front of Ciel and walked towards him. "Or so they say…Her name is Alice" he lightly put his fingers under Ciel's chin and lifted his head up. "She plows into the window, through shakes and shadows" The blond boy brought their faces closer. "Alice, and even though she's dreaming she knows" Ciel kept his mask on as the boy lightly pressed there lips together. He pulled back and giggled at Ciel's lack of reaction. "Hello there, I'm Alois."

"Hello Alois, I'm Ciel" he brought there lips together again, deciding he liked the feel. Alois didn't stop him, but giggled again. The blonds arms snaked around his neck and he pressed there bodies together, whispering in his ear.

"Your new here…aren't you" It wasn't a question and Ciel didn't answer but simply wound his arms around Alois's small waist.

"Sing again" Ciel commanded and felt Alois giggle.

"Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain, and every ounce of innocence is left inside the frame and through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned, and now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern..." He sung quietly to Ciel as they sat against a tree, Alois in his lap. "You see there's no real ending, it's only the beginning, come out and play." Then he spoke "And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would." He kissed Ciel again and whispered. "You see?"

Ciel blinked and nodded. Alois, satisfied with the reaction got up and went over to the other end of the clearing, he turned to Ciel and held up a small leather bound book. Ciel came closer and examined it. The cover was red and the inside was blank. There was no indication to the author or the title of the book so he looked up at Alois, waiting for him to explain. He smiled and giggled quietly.

"It's Alice in Wonderland, my favorite book ever." He smiled and took the book down, sitting on the ground to begin reading. Ciel watched him for a moment, examining the beauty radiating from the blond boy. His hair reflected the ever still white sky as his icy eyes quickly scanned over the words on the page, though Ciel saw no evidence of the children's story. He giggled occasionally and every now and then peaked up at Ciel through his bangs.

Ciel decided this boy didn't belong in the blissful monochrome of this sanctuary he had found in the town; he did however fit the mystery of these white woods. It seemed he could disappear at any moment, that he was an illusion. He sat down next to Alois and looked up at the sky through the branches of the stunted growth. They sat in silence for a while, and then Alois began to hum quietly, the song he had been singing.

The white shattered as a man in black stepped into the clearing. Ciel did not like this man, his expression was void of emotion, and Ciel could tell he was from the town, because he was in all black and had wire glasses reflected the white of the sky. Ciel gave him no greeting and the man turned to Alois who looked up from his reading. Ciel marveled as the expression of uncapped joy washed over his angelic features.

He jumped up, abandoning Alice and Ciel and ran at the man, He leapt up and wrapped his arms and long legs around the man who caught him with ease and held him there. Alois whispered in his ear then kissed him flush on the lips. The man did not respond. Ciel wondered fleetingly if that was how Alois greeted everyone.

"Claude, this boy is Ciel, isn't he pretty?" Alois asked against Claude's neck in a dreamy tone. As though he were falling asleep. Claude's eyes shifted to Ciel, no expression, he simply answered. "Yes, but not as pretty as you" Ciel smiled. How nice of the man to yield to the boy in his arms. Alois giggled and held tighter to him, he turned to smile at Ciel and whispered.

"Have you found yours yet?" he asked in a quiet but overjoyed voice. Ciel was confused.

"I don't know what you're asking me" he said and Alois giggled then said to Claude.

"He just moved here, lives on the house farthest down the street. Remember the blue one, with that nice man and his whore of a daughter?" Alois asked and Claude nodded. His golden gaze was fixated on Ciel, waiting for Ciel to do something. Ciel brushed it off and stood up. He brushed past them and out of the clearing, waving to Alois, but not Claude.

He turned before leaving the view of the clearing to see Claude had pinned Alois to a tree and was fiercely kissing him as cloths fell away from both. Ciel smirked and walked on. Coming into a part of the forest he vaguely recognized and went the way he thought led home. He came out in place near the church. A crow sat in a tree as he emerged into the town. It cawed at him for his attention; he ignored it and walked on. He looked into the park in front of the church. A red haired man was hanging off of the reverend, talking loudly. Ciel came upon them and regarded their exchange, they stopped at once and turned to him, and both smiling in that way that was so fake.

"Hello boy" Said the reverend. His grey hair still covered his face, aside from his smile. The red-head didn't get off him, but wore the same eccentric smile.

"Afternoon…" Ciel looked up to make sure it was afternoon, not being able to tell the difference he just stood by his statement of time.

"Nee, Undertaker, who is this charming young man?" the Red heads voice was higher then normal so Ciel assumed he was gay, odd that he would be with the reverend in the middle of a public park, but things happen he supposed. Then the word _undertaker _sunk in.

"Wait a moment; you're the Reverend _and _the undertaker?" Ciel asked in mild shock. The man in black only smiled wider.

"Yes~" he said brightly. Ciel stared for a moment.

"What should I address you as?" Ciel asked.

"Undertaker" the man answered. Ciel's face crinkled in confusion.

"Even in church?" The man smiled wider.

"No~" Ciel frowned.

"Then what should I call you in church?" he smiled.

"What I am, boy, what I am" he said and turned, the red-head let him go and watched as he walked back to the church disappearing into the open doors. The red-head turned to him with the same hospitable smile. Ciel didn't like him either.

"Hey, I'm Grell, the town tailor" he said with a wink. Ciel nodded and turned to walk away. This man was a headache; he could almost feel it lingering on the edge of his mind. Every word he spoke driving it closer. Grell smiled after him and spun on his heals, heading back to his shop as the light began to fail and evening set into the silence of the town.

Ciel had stayed out the entire day, and when he came back it was dark. The house was empty, his aunt no where to be seen. He stood in the open double door looking around at the comforting darkness. He turned around as a wind he had been expecting blew threw the door. Sebastian stood before him, smirking down at him. Ciel smiled up at him.

"Sebastian? I was wondering were you had gone off to, I didn't see you in town today." He said, stepping aside as Sebastian entered his home. He closed the door and all light was cut off. He found the light switch and flicked it on, the hall and stairway illuminated by the chandelier. Sebastian was standing next to him. Ciel had the urge to be held by this man. Sebastian smiled as the thought crossed the boys mind. Ciel, feeling compelled to do so, took the man's hand in both of his and led him into the next room, turning on two of the lamps and sitting on the couch next to him.

"How do you like your new life here" the man asked, his hand finding Ciel's again. Ciel smiled at the contact and looked up at the man, who had moved his face closer to his own.

"It nice and quiet, just they way I wish it to be." He smiled and the man took his face, holding it in place.

"You have such an innocent face, Ciel." He murmured before sealing their lips in a kiss. Ciel leaned into the powerful kiss, climbing into the lap of the man. Once there, Sebastian wound his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling him against his body as he pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, who welcomed it gladly. Before Ciel new it he was under the man on the couch. His cloths falling away with every move the man made. His mouth and hands felt as though they were everywhere at once. Ciel reveled in the bliss brought down on him.

"Wait" Ciel murmured as he felt Sebastian's lips dance lower. "My room" He murmured. Sebastian needed no further instruction, nor direction.

Ciel lay in his bed on his stomach exhausted and satisfied. Sebastian lay next to him, kissing his bare shoulders. He was lying so that he could gaze out the window as the kisses left his skin burning. Sebastian's arms wound around him and he smiled, still staring out the window. This room had the view of the tree outside, the old rope swinging in the slight breeze. Ciel hadn't noticed that the moon came out at night and the sky became clear.

"You were so eager for a virgin" Sebastian's whisper didn't cut the silence, but rather complimented it. It almost made the silence disappear, almost. Ciel nodded and turned to face him, kissing him again. The man smirked into the kiss, and pin him to the bed again. He began kissing and nipping at Ciel's neck again loving the feel of the boy's shivers under him.

"Sebastian, how long have you lived here?" Ciel asked as his eyes dropped closed with the lulling of the kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"A while" Sebastian murmured through kisses, settling to lay on top of Ciel. The boy welcomed the comfortable presser and wound his fingers through the man's raven hair.

"How long?" his voice was heavy and his hearing was blurring as sleep took him. He didn't hear the man answer, because the man didn't.

_Saturday, November 3__rd__, _

_I met a strange boy in the woods today, as well as a man I didn't like, no two men I didn't like. But the boy was like an angel. He doesn't belong in the town; he fits the forest's mystery to much. I found out that the Reverend is also the Undertaker, and that he is having an affair with the tailor. Sebastian came to me again tonight, we had sex. I think I rather like that experience with him. Anyone else I feel would mess that up. But Sebastian has elegance about him, in everything he does._


	4. Chapter 3

_Unbetaed, slight lime warning, and please read the authors note._

_This chapter by itself will not make much sense unless you have guessed my train of thought, which I doubt. So bare with it and keep in mind, everything I write that may seem off is completely intentional and will make sense by the end of this, so please stick with it. _

November 3rd

Ciel awoke early the next morning and immediately got up, passing the broken doll on his way out into the hall. There by the window he found an old brush. Carvings of roses in the silver back of it and small bits of blonde hair snagged in its teeth. He looked out the window and saw an old rope hung from one of leafless branches. He smiled and held the brush limply at his side. _How odd that some one would hang a rope from the tree…_He then turned and walked back to his room, throwing the brush in and closing the door, not caring were it landed.

He descended the stairs and grabbed and apple from a bowl on the table, as his aunt was not up yet. He wondered when she had gone shopping yesterday; they had only just arrived then. He ate the apple and went out the front door and sat on the steppes of the grand house, eating slowly and watching the unchanging white sky pass above.

He contemplated what he should do today. Then an idea struck him. Perhaps he could brush up on the history of this silent little town. He got up, dropping the apple core and went down the street and into the town. He looked around, seeing the church and its ominous presents, what he assumed was a tailors shop, a small candy store, which he made note of to go and visit later and finally an old building caught his eyes. He moved toward it and as he approached he knew almost immediately that it was the library.

He walked up the stone stairs and through the swinging double doors into a large room, walls filled with cases of books, and divided into neat isles by the towering shelves. They were numbered and labeled, so ignoring the silver haired librarian dressed in a fairly skimpy outfit with an eye patch; he went immediately to the section listed as history.

It must have been hours that he spent there, looking through all the blank books, for not a word was printed on any of them. Finally he took out a large black book that was labeled "Horristal, a brief and wondrous tale" he opened it and flipped through the blank pages.

One page had seven words typed in a random place near the bottom left hand corner. He read it out loud.

"This is a town with no history" he murmured to himself. Then blanked. _What?_ Was the only word that passed through his mind. "But that makes Sebastian a liar…and he's not a liar…" Ciel murmured. This town must have history. Was it simply so dark no one wanted to remember? "How stupid" he murmured. Painful and embarrassing or not, one cannot shove aside history. That's like putting aside a memory, which is unforgivable. Because even if it hurts, it's worth remembering. Even if it's bloody and grotesque, it disserves to be looked at and learned about.

It's earned the right, simply because it was able to become apart of this world. He wanted to know of this town's history. How dare they be so selfish and not face the past. He smiled now thought, because if they were not willing to face the past, then that meant they couldn't learn from it. That meant they hadn't learned. That meant they would repeat themselves. That meant they would face the past weather the wanted to or not. That meant they would be punished. That made him smile as he closed the book and replaced it on the shelf.

He passed the whore of a librarian on the way out. She smiled at him and he didn't speak to her. He didn't like her.

Once out in the main part of the square he headed to the candy store he had seen earlier. Its primary color was red. Red lollipops, red liquorish, red mints, chocolate with red wrapping and red gummy cherries. He liked this place. A lot.

The shop manager was a tall man with a very serious expression and wire rimmed glasses. His hair was swept to one side and his eyes focused on Ciel the entire time he moved around the store. The eyes of this man were not friendly; they seemed to probe into his very being, under his cloths. It felt disgusting. This man's mask was very plain, not the overly friendly masks of those who moved to unheard music outside, acting out there lives.

"Do you wish to buy something boy?" he asked finally, after undressing Ciel with his eyes for the fourth time. His voice melted into the silence, but not like Sebastian's. His was clear and calming. This man's voice faded, quickly forgotten. Ciel turned to him board. The man came out from behind the counter and approached Ciel, eventually backing him into a wall. One hand rested on either side of Ciel's head as the man leaned down and smiled. "Or perhaps you desire something…not on display?" his voice faded and Ciel forgot. Staring blankly he said quietly.

"Some one will see you acting this way, and I'm sure he won't be happy about it." Ciel said quietly, not really afraid, just untrusting. The man's smile went away and his mask was replaced.

"You know he's not aloud in town" he said. "He won't catch us" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what your talking about, now get the fuck away from you pervert" with that the store clerk stepped back and Ciel went out of the red store, and back home, it was getting dark after all. The stars would be out soon, lurking across the sky, and so would Sebastian. He couldn't wait to meet Sebastian.

Without a word their mouths clashed, Sebastian winning in the overall fight for dominance. You are mine; no one will have you, wake up. This message his hands seemed to communicate to Ciel as his greedy hands slid the sweater from the boy's delicate body, revealing the milky white skin underneath. Ciel gasped between kisses as the man's hands roamed freely over his exposed chest, down his sides and along the top of his pants. The touches were like ice, ice so cold it set his skin aflame and he felt he would fall into nothing if not for his own bed keeping him above the fabric of space.

Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled crookedly down at the panting and blushing boy. Ciel's eyes were clouded with lust and need, his cheeks dusted with pink and his rosy lips parted to let in quick breaths of air. The image of total surrender is what this boy presented, and the man named Sebastian was driven mad by it. The boy may not know what he does simply by laying there, for he is an innocent in such matters. His body may not be a stranger to such touches this man gave, but his mind and soul were completely new to this voyage into the unknown raptures of loving with not only your body but your mind as well.

And though this man seemed the image of a predator, he not only wanted the young boy before him physically, but with this small souls mind as well. He wanted absolutely everything to do with this boy. And with a little push, he knew he could gain it. And the doll with the broken face sat on his dresser, witnessing their sinful act, with eyes as glassy as her owner.

Ciel was in utter bliss as Sebastian moved within him, long since accustomed to the familiar ache and the feeling of being ripped in half. Now every movement sent white hot pleasure through him as he shakily repeated the name of the man who he knew in his heart would soon own all of him.

There was a clenching in his stomach and he knew what it would signify when it finally uncoiled itself and it would leave him in raptures, enveloping him in such immense pleasure that he would not see the world around him for several moments.

When it finally came, he could not mover for moments after. Sebastian came at about the same time and now lay next to him, in his own version of bliss. His arms wound around the spent body of his young love and held him close.

"Sebastian" Ciel murmured against the pillows. "Tell me the rest of that story…" he whispered. Sebastian smiled and kissed the tousled locks of the one he held.

"Of course, my little love"

Moments later Ciel was following Sebastian into the woods out back, wrapped in Sebastian's warm coat. He looked up at the shining stars and smiled slightly, Sebastian had said he would explain his story in a more appropriate setting. Though why that was in the woods Ciel had no idea. He didn't let his thoughts linger, he had learned its best to not linger. Last one burner, if you're the first to run was what he had been taught. Those who wait tend to be engulfed in the approaching flames, because they were too curious to feel what it was like to have the bright pretty fire lick at their skin. Then they were dead. Ciel wouldn't allow himself to make such a stupid mistake. He would never be blind enough to sit and wait, wondering, only to meet an unsatisfying answer.

So it was without question that he followed Sebastian thought the dark woods, feeling the burning of his lips all over his skin, though the man walked inches from him. The sky grew darker until his only light was the glowing eyes of the one he loved. He thought nothing of it, nor the near shattering of silence.

_Saturday, November 3__rd_

_I met two new people today. They were very ugly people. But not Sebastian, he's so wonderful. I wish I could stay with him forever. The man with the unfriendly mask owns the candy store, and the whore with the eye patch runs the library. These people are obviously not proud of their past. This is stupid, from what Sebastian's told me, it seems very interesting. Maybe the angel in the woods will know if I ask him. He seems to be able to read the blank pages better then I can…how dare he._


End file.
